Sunshowers
by shirocchin
Summary: Izuku mengajukan tiga syarat pada Shouto, jika sang siluman rubah itu sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahinya. "Aku harus menunggumu sampai lulus.. lama sekali." [TodoDeku] Mythology!AU #TodoDekuChronicleFiesta


**Sunshowers © shirocchin**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Ditulis untuk event #tododekuchroniclefiesta, untuk info lebih lanjut silakan tanya-tanya atau langsung klik bio saya. Thank you!_

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi_

 **Mythology!AU, kitsune!Shouto**

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

* * *

"Kau pulang lebih cepat dari yang kukira, Midoriya."

Midoriya Izuku refleks memejamkan matanya saat mendapati sosok pemuda setengah telanjang berbaring dengan pose menggoda di atas ranjangnya. Telinga rubah yang menempel di kedua sisi kepalanya bergerak-gerak, ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan dengan api biru menyala di setiap ujungnya menciptakan gerakan seolah-olah mengundang Izuku untuk bergabung bersamanya. Izuku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar dan meletakkan tas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Anggap saja ia tak melihat _sesuatu_.. apapun itu.

"Kau tak mengacuhkanku. Aku menunggumu seharian dan nyaris mati kebosanan." Makhluk itu turun dari ranjang, mendekati Izuku, menarik tengkuk pemuda berambut hijau tanpa belas kasihan. Lidah panas bertemu dengan cuping telinga mungil yang memerah. Izuku mendorong siluman rubah jauh-jauh.

"J-jangan sekarang! Aku ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan d-dan—bisakah kau tak menggangguku sebentar saja?"

"Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu, Midoriya. Aku bosan. Kau tak boleh menolak."

Makhluk itu sungguh keras kepala. Izuku menyesali perbuatannya dua minggu yang lalu, saat ia menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas di rumah nenek di sebuah desa yang jauh dari kebisingan Tokyo. Meskipun sudah menjadi remaja SMA, Izuku tetap percaya bahwa jiwa petualang yang membara sejak masih anak-anak tetap melekat pada dirinya. Ia iseng menjelajahi hutan di seberang desa, berjalan jauh hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Seberapa jauh kaki-kaki kecilnya akan membawanya? Mungkin ada dunia lain yang tidak diketahui siapa pun. Buku-buku yang membahas tentang dunia supranatural berkata, hutan adalah tempat segala jenis makhluk tak kasat mata berkumpul. Rasanya sungguh kekanak-kanakan jika dewasa ini orang-orang masih percaya dengan takhayul.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Siluman tampan itu menemukan sosok Izuku meringkuk di bawah pohon besar yang daunnya bergemerisik bising karena tiupan angin kencang. Saat itu matahari hampir separuh terbenam. Izuku tersesat. Jejak kakinya lenyap secara misterius, padahal hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk untuk bisa kembali ke jalan setapak menuju desa terdekat.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak membenci Shouto- _kun_. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau telah menolongku menemukan jalan pulang. Sejujurnya aku takut padamu.. tapi kau tidak seburuk yang kukira."

Shouto duduk di lantai yang dingin. Sebagai makhluk ghaib penunggu hutan dan pegunungan yang sunyi dan sejuk, udara panas Tokyo membuat suhu tubuhnya tidak stabil.

"Kapan kau akan menikah denganku? Kau sudah berjanji." Shouto menggeram. Nalurinya sebagai siluman yang licik dan buas perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Izuku mencoba terbiasa dengan perubahan ini, namun tetap saja gerakan refleks seperti bersembunyi di bawah kursi tak bisa dihindari. Wajah Shouto melunak. Ia tak tahan melihat Izuku yang bersembunyi seperti kelinci yang ketakutan.

"B-bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya? Aku bersedia menikah denganmu dengan tiga syarat. Jika kau lupa aku bisa mengatakannya lagi." Izuku mencicit.

Ekor tebal yang sejak tadi tak bisa diam mulai lenyap perlahan. Celana panjang membungkus sepasang kaki kokoh. Tanpa atribut ghaib-nya, Shouto seperti remaja seumurannya. Sangat tampan, bahkan dengan bekas luka di sisi wajahnya yang sekilas tampak menyeramkan. Shouto bilang, ia mendapat luka itu saat berkelahi dengan salah satu siluman. Izuku tak memintanya untuk bercerita lebih jauh. Semua cerita yang keluar dari mulut Shouto seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, atau cerita fiksi yang terangkum dalam kumpulan kisah supranatural bertema _yokai_ dan sejenisnya.

"Aku harus menunggumu sampai kau lulus." Shouto berujar dengan nada dingin dan datar. Ia sangat benci menunggu. Izuku mengangguk.

"Menunggumu sampai kau dapat pekerjaan yang layak untuk bisa membelikan rumah bagi ibumu," Shouto memandang lekat-lekat pada sepasang iris gelap di hadapannya. Mata itu berkilat-kilat senang, sepertinya Izuku puas karena Shouto mengingat persyaratan yang diajukan padanya jika siluman itu ingin menikahi Izuku. "Aku harus menunggumu sampai.. sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku punya pikiran bahwa hidup sudah tidak ada artinya lagi." Izuku melanjutkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum muram.

"Sampai kau menyerahkan diri padaku dan menerima apapun yang akan kuperbuat padamu?" Shouto bertanya tidak sabar.

Izuku tak punya secuil pengetahuan mengenai konsep pernikahan dalam dunia yang ditinggali Shouto. Di dunia Izuku, manusia menikah karena mereka saling mencintai, mendukung, dan siap membangun hidup baru bersama. Shouto jelas tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Untuk apa siluman menikah? Ketika mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Izuku hanya melihat nafsu, keserakahan, dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya. Semuanya disembunyikan begitu baik di balik wajah rupawan. Izuku bertanya-tanya apakah Shouto memakai wajah aslinya? Menurut cerita neneknya, siluman suka mengubah-ubah rupa mereka sesuka hati demi kepentingan tertentu, seperti menggoda manusia contohnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Izuku menutup buku pelajarannya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tidak dengan Shouto yang terus memandanginya dengan penampilan setengah telanjang. Makhluk itu terus menempelinya setiap ada kesempatan. Izuku bahkan sempat berteriak histeris ketika Shouto menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan polos berkata bahwa ia ingin ikut bergabung. Atau saat-saat tidur yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi bencana ketika Shouto menelusup di balik selimut, menarik tubuh Izuku untuk didekap erat sepanjang malam.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan menikah. Kau dan aku. Aku bisa tinggal di duniamu jika kau tak ingin berada di duniaku. Sederhana sekali."

Izuku tersenyum muram. Meski Shouto adalah sosok siluman yang terkadang bisa sangat mengerikan saat lepas kendali, Izuku cukup dikejutkan dengan pola pikir sederhana makhluk tersebut. Seharusnya Shouto sadar mereka tidak bisa tinggal bersama.

"Manusia tidak berumur panjang, kau tahu.."

Shouto mengangguk. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat kematian manusia yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya. Manusia pertama yang membuat Shouto tertarik adalah seorang gadis cilik berambut keemasan, namun memiliki hidup yang begitu singkat. Manusia kedua adalah sosok wanita dewasa yang telah memiliki seorang putra. Mati karena ditusuk seseorang tak dikenal dalam perjalanan sepulang kerja. Anaknya dititipkan ke sanak saudara namun dilempar ke sana ke mari hingga berakhir di panti asuhan. Shouto tak ingat ada berapa banyak kematian yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Tidak menangis, tidak berduka. Yang Shouto tahu, mereka yang telah mati hanya berpindah dunia. Itu saja. Ia tak mengerti mengapa banyak orang berkumpul dan menangis di depan seonggok batu nisan.

Shouto menarik tubuh Izuku dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Gelombang panas dari tubuh Shouto menjalar ke kulit Izuku yang masih berbalut seragam. Izuku tak nyaman, ia menggeliat dalam pangkuan. Shouto merengkuhnya erat seolah-olah tidak rela jika Izuku melepaskan diri darinya.

"A-anu, posisi ini membuatku semakin gerah dan sesak."

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang dingin? Aku bisa memakai portal—"

"T-tidak! Terima kasih."

Izuku bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal-hal di luar nalar. Ketika Izuku tak lagi memberontak dalam dekapannya, Shouto sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Tengkuk Izuku yang tersembunyi di balik untaian hijau lumut selalu mengusik benaknya. Shouto sangat menyukai aroma tubuh pemuda yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya, membuat insting siluman dalam dirinya bergejolak, menyuruhnya untuk segera melahap manusia yang kini setengah terpejam. Bulu mata Izuku halus dan panjang, dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup sepenuhnya. Sayang, padahal Shouto ingin lebih lama memandang sepasang mutiara gelap yang berkilat-kilat di baliknya.

...

Di suatu siang, hujan gerimis turun. Lubang-lubang kecil di sepanjang jalan penuh genangan, permukaannya berkelip-kelip memantulkan sinar matahari. Izuku memandang dari balik jendela dan menggerutu pelan. Siang ini ia sudah berjanji pada Iida Tenya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama di rumahnya. Payung satu-satunya hilang saat ia taruh di teras _konbini_ ketika membeli obat sakit kepala. Sisa uangnya tak cukup untuk membeli payung baru.

"Sepertinya saat ini ada sepasang rubah yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku membacanya di buku, apa itu benar?" Izuku melirik ke arah Shouto yang kini berbalut kaus tanpa lengan. Penampilannya enak dipandang dan tanpa disadari jantung Izuku sedikit berdebar.

"Kau tahu banyak soal duniaku. Memang benar. Apa kau ingin melihatnya? Aku bisa membuatmu menyamar menjadi salah satu dari kami."

Shouto ikut berdiri di samping Izuku, memandang rintik gerimis. Aroma hujan dan sinar matahari bercampur. Izuku menyukainya.

" _Tenki ame_.. _kitsune no yomeiri_.. hujan di hari cerah, pernikahan sepasang siluman rubah. Kurasa hanya anak-anak atau generasi tua seperti nenekku yang percaya hal semacam itu." Izuku terkikik. Deretan giginya yang putih bersih mengintip dari balik bibir merah muda.

" _Aku_ salah satu siluman yang sering diceritakan di buku-buku, berdiri tepat di sampingmu, dan kau masih menolak percaya? Aku bisa memakanmu saat ini juga, Midoriya." Izuku merasakan embusan napas hangat Shouto menerpa wajahnya.

Izuku tersenyum kikuk. "A-ah, ya. Kurasa kau benar." Kehadiran Shouto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya membuat Izuku harus beradaptasi. Selain waktu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya tersita, berbagi ranjang dengan Shouto masih membuat setiap saraf dalam tubuhnya bereaksi tak wajar. Shouto kurang menyukai jika Izuku pulang terlambat atau terlalu larut, keluyuran tidak jelas, atau berlama-lama di sekolah. Padahal, Shouto hanya kesal karena ia tak memiliki teman.

"Setelah gerimis reda aku akan pergi ke rumah Iida-kun mengerjakan tugas. Kalau Shouto- _kun_ lapar, kau bisa memanaskan kare yang kuletakkan di kulkas. Ada sisa jus jeruk. K-kurasa aku harus ke _konbini_ untuk membeli persediaan makanan."

"Aku ikut." Shouto merajuk.

Izuku bengong. "M-mana bisa? Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menampakkan diri di depan teman-temanku, mereka pasti ketakutan setengah mati."

"Kurasa mereka akan menyukaiku." Shouto berkata penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku tampan."

Hening sejenak. Pandangan Izuku beralih dari wajah Shouto ke arah jalan di bawah jendela kamarnya. Jawaban polos yang menyebalkan.

"Aku lihat di televisi, para gadis suka _ikemen_."

"Lain kali aku akan mencabut kabel televisi. Banyak acara yang menyesatkan, tahu." Izuku mengelus dada.

"Midoriya tidak suka jika aku disukai para gadis?" Shouto menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Izuku gugup seketika. Suka atau tidak itu bukan urusan Shouto- _kun_ , batin Izuku.

"A-aku tak punya hak untuk melarang orang lain menyukaimu. Siapa tahu jika kau bertemu teman-temanku, ada salah satu dari mereka yang menarik minatmu dan kau ingin menikahinya. Ah iya, kupikir Yaoyorozu- _san_ cocok denganmu. Gadis cantik dan kaya pasti serasi sekali jika bersanding denganmu. Atau U-Uraraka- _san_ , gadis manis berpipi bulat. Atau Asui- _san_ , dia gadis yang keibuan dan pandai memasak. Masih ada lagi, seperti Ashido- _san_ dan Jirou- _san_. Kalau kau menyukai wanita yang lebih tua dan berada di usia yang tepat untuk menikah, aku merekomendasikan Nemuri- _sensei_ atau lebih dikenal dengan Midnight- _sensei_ , cantik dan s-seksi. Punya _oppai_.."

Shouto terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut Izuku. Apa ia sedang mempromosikan teman-teman gadisnya? Tangan Shouto terulur, mengelus pipi gembil berbintik. "Yang kusuka hanya Midoriya."

"T-tapi aku tidak punya _oppai_!" Entah dari mana datangnya rasa rendah diri karena tak memiliki buah dada. Lagipula, sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Shouto sudah tahu bahwa Izuku adalah laki-laki. Izuku sendiri tak yakin dengan jenis kelamin Shouto, tapi melihat wujud maskulin dan _benda_ yang terletak di antara kedua kakinya.. Izuku baru percaya bahwa Shouto adalah siluman dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. Jika mereka menikah.. Izuku pening memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis juga bisa terjadi di dunia yang tak terjamah manusia. Sungguh menyimpang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _oppai_." Shouto membalas dengan raut wajah datar.

Perdebatan tidak penting ini harus segera diakhiri. Ketika mendongak ke atas langit dan yang tersisa hanya gerimis tipis, Izuku memutuskan untuk mengambil tas dan bersiap-siap menuju rumah Iida. Shouto mengekorinya seperti anak rubah.

"Aku ikut."

Izuku terlalu lelah untuk kembali berdebat, jadi ia mengangguk pelan.

"Sembunyikan dulu telinga rubahmu, Shouto- _kun_. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kecurigaan— _hmph_!"

Perkataan Izuku terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman mendadak dan tidak terduga. Bibir Shouto menempel pada bibir Izuku. Saling menekan dengan lembut, dan ketika Shouto merasakan sensasi aneh namun menggelitik, ia semakin menunduk untuk melumat lebih dalam. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari satu menit karena Izuku buru-buru mendorong tubuh Shouto yang menjulang. Shouto menabrak tepian meja, menjatuhkan _action figure_ karakter serial animasi superhero kesukaan Izuku, All Might.

"A-apa itu? Apa yang barusan? Dari mana Shouto- _kun_ belajar hal semacam itu?" Izuku menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Aliran darah seolah-olah berkumpul di satu titik, membentuk warna merah muda yang kentara.

"A.. aku melihatnya di televisi. Ada drama menarik setiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu pukul tiga sore. Aku penasaran mengapa ada manusia yang saling menempelkan bibir, kupikir mereka saling memakan."

Izuku kembang kempis mendengarnya. "L-lain kali jangan menonton acara televisi sembarangan." Izuku gemetar memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Shouto menyerap apa yang disajikan di layar kaca dan mempraktikannya saat itu juga.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan, Midoriya. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin memakanmu. Tapi harus kuakui rasanya.. enak. Aku mau lagi." Shouto kembali mendekat. Izuku langsung berteriak.

Sepertinya, Iida Tenya harus menunggu lebih lama sampai Midoriya Izuku mampu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman makhluk jejadian yang tengah menghimpitnya di sudut kamar.

* * *

 _AN : SETORAN PERTAMA UNTUK EVENT #TODODEKU CHRONICLE FIESTA AKHIRNYA KELAR BANZAIIII /tepar/. Nggak sempet ngecek ulang sorry for typos. Masih harus nyumbang buat tododekuweek2018 juga ya ampun /nanges di dada shouto/ Silakan buat teman-teman yang tertarik sama event ini bisa dibaca rules-nya di bio saya atau PM terbuka lebar. Terima kasih!_


End file.
